Fruit Ninja Frenzy
Fruit Ninja Frenzy is an beta Facebook version of Fruit Ninja. Taking on the same gameplay as Arcade Mode, the player can use Smoothies for the first time, enhancing gameplay. Like most Facebook games, there is a main currency (Juice) and an elite semi-paid currency (Starfruit), which is also earned through achievements and Sensei's Wheel. Summary In Fruit Ninja Frenzy, the user must slice as much Fruit as possible, whilst avoiding the Purple Bombs (like the original) The same Bonus Bananas appear in this, thus helping the player. Three different point bonuses are given depending on what you do, and they give you a final score and Juice, which is used to buy enhancing Smoothies. Starfruit is used to unlock walls, blades and smoothies, but is very rare, unless you pay for more. Controls The player uses the mouse to slice the fruit - click and drag quickly to start. Smoothies There are thirteen different Smoothies, which can either be used instantly or unlocked with Starfruit. All use up Juice. *Spirit Bombs - Your blade phases through bombs without exploding them. (30 Juice, unlocked) *Extra Time - You get seven more seconds per game. (40 Juice, unlocked) *Sweet Start - You get a random bonus banana at the start of every game. (50 Juice, unlocked) *Final Splash - You get five more seconds and a bonus banana when time runs out. (Unknown, locked - 120 Starfruit) *Blitz Boost - Each blitz is worth five more points. (Unknown, locked - 100 Starfruit) *Combo King - Combos are worth more and easier to get. (Unknown, locked - 100 Starfruit) *Mega Freeze - Double fruit during a Freeze banana. (Unknown, locked - 140 Starfruit) *Frenzy Rush - Frenzy bananas last two seconds longer. (Unknown, locked - 140 Starfruit) *Points Bonanza - 25 more points on every Points banana. (Unknown, locked - 120 Starfruit) *Lucky Blast - You get a random bonus banana on the first bomb sliced during a game (bomb doesn't explode). (40 Juice, locked - 80 Starfruit) *Bonus Bounty - You get double the bonus points at the end of every game. (60 Juice, locked - 120 Starfruit) *Ninja Criticals - Criticals are worth more and easier to get. (40 Juice, locked - 80 Starfruit) *Insta-Blitz - Your blitz level is raised for every bonus banana sliced. (Unknown, locked - 120 Starfruit) Most people use one Smoothie slot, although there are three - 50 Starfruit to have two, 100 to unlock the third one. Juice and Starfruit Juice is unlocked through playing games, Sensei's Wheel and buying with Facebook credits. It is the red currency in Fruit Ninja Frenzy and you can use it to buy Smoothies. Starfruit is unlocked via achievements, Sensei's Wheel and buying with Facebook credits. It is the lime currency and you can use it to unlock Smoothies, blades, walls and Smoothie slots. Blades and Walls Most of the blades and walls in Fruit Ninja Frenzy are the same as the original, but they are unlocked in different ways. Some are unlocked with Starfruit, the rest with achievements. *Original Blade - Unlocked *Mr Sparkle Blade - 50 Starfruit *Old Glory Blade - 50 Starfruit *Pixel Love Blade - 75 Starfruit *Piano Blade - 75 Starfruit *Party Time Blade - 75 Starfruit *Original Wood Wall - Unlocked *Great Wave Wall - 50 Starfruit *Yin Yang Wall - 50 Starfruit Achievements The achievements in Fruit Ninja Frenzy are usually in Bronze, Silver, Gold orders - Bronze is if you do something, Silver is if you do the same thing better, Gold is if you do the same thing better still. Each row of four achievements has three rewards - 20 Starfruit (Bronze), 40 Starfruit (Silver) and a blade or wall (Gold). *Freeze Master (Freeze Adept, Freeze Ninja, Freeze Veteran and Freeze Warrior) - Ice Blade *Frenzy Master (Frenzy Adept, Frenzy Ninja, Frenzy Veteran and Frenzy Warrior) - Flame Blade *Points Master (Points Adept, Points Ninja, Points Veteran and Points Warrior) - Disco Blade *Big Fruit Hunter (Pineapple Plucker, Watermelon Whacker, Coconut Cutter and Strawberry Snobbery) - Shiny Red Blade *Fruit Smoothie (Fruit Juggler, Fruit Splatter, Fruit Machine and Fruit Salad) - Butterfly Knife Blade *Ninja Star (Champion Ninja, Awesome Ninja, Amazing Ninja and Fantastic Ninja) - Bamboo Shoot Blade *Ninja Shadow (Careful Ninja, Alert Ninja, Daring Ninja and Focused Ninja) - The Shadow Blade The following two are Gold only, as their description is a mystery until you do it. *Sensei's Little Secrets (Single Cut, So Close, Happy Ending and Wake Up!) - Fruit Ninja Wall *Sensei's Big Secrets (Low Blow, Triple Stack, Weapons Cache and Scenic Route) - I Heart Sensei Wall This one is a Halloween special - the rewards are unknown right now. *Trick or Treat (Fruit Fright, Count Blitzula, Smashing Pumpkins and Eye of Bat) - Unknown Blade/Wall Sensei's Wheel Sensei's Wheel is an addition to Fruit Ninja Frenzy, where players spin the wheel to get a certain reward. Extra spins, surprisingly, cannot be received with Starfruit, it must be Facebook credits. Everyone gets a new spin each day. The many rewards are: *Juice. Already explained. *Starfruit. Already explained. *Extra spins. The player gets to spin again. *Bonus meter additions. The meter on the side gives a bonus. Any reward received gets multiplied by the bonus to get a bigger bonus. This only counts for Juice and Starfruit - not extra spins! Links *Website Category:Fruit Ninja Frenzy Category:Fruit Ninja Category:Game Modes